Chatting GONE Style
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: Gone chatting with each other. It takes place when FAYZ starts and throughout all novels... eventually
1. Chapter 1

I came with this idea chatting with my friend and I thought, what would happen if they were chatting in _Gone? _So here it goes.

_Italics means_ _they just got on/off line or account has been deleted._

And that's it. I hope that's simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gone_, Michael Grant does, and don't remind me that I don't own it or I'll go Drake on you.

_Sam Temple logged on._

_Quinn Gaither logged on._

Sam: Class is boring today

Quinn: Yeah, I don't care so much of history

Sam: Same

Quinn: What is he doing?

Sam: What is who doing?

Quinn: Mr. Trentlake- WHERE DID HE GO?

Sam: IDK I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!

_Mary Terrafino logged on._

Sam: Hey Mary, you did see that, right?

Quinn: What was he talking about?

Mary: *ignores Quinn* He could've left…

Sam: You have no clue, don't you?

Mary: Yeah

Quinn *hates being ignored* Anyone knows what he was teaching?

Sam: …

Quinn: Mr. Trentlake poofed…

Mary: Hey, where's Josh?

Sam: Was he here?

Quinn: He poofed *giggles like a girl*

Sam: *is disturbed*

Mary: I'm going to log off now…

_Mary logged off._

Sam: I think I hear someone in the hallway… OH CRAP THE DOOR IS OPENING!

Quinn: Maybe it's Mr. Trentlake

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Astrid: Do you guys have a teacher?

Quinn: No he poofed. I find that word funny. XD

Astrid: Something weird is happening… My math group, even the teacher… they disappeared.

Sam: Everyone?

Astrid: Yeah

Quinn: Poof

Sam: *is not fond of word 'poof'*

Sam: Let's check your classroom okay?

Astrid: Sure. *also isn't fond of word poof*

Quinn: You guys have no humor

Astrid: She was in the middle of writing 'polynomial'

Quinn: OH I HAD THAT ONCE!

Quinn: My doctor removed it though XD  
Astrid: *is not finding Quinn's jokes funny*

Quinn: You _really_ have no humor

Sam: Guys… the phones aren't working

Sam: OH F*** EITHER IS THE INTERNET!

_Howard logged on._

Sam: Oh, great

Quinn: Hey the bell went off

Howard: On a timer moron

_Howard logged off._

Quinn: Well he was on for a short time… *confused*

Astrid: Let's go to the teacher's lounge

Sam: Well cable's gone.

Quinn: What about channel nine? You get it without cable and such

Sam: It's not working…

Astrid: Okay let me think. Teachers, some kids, cable, broadcast, phones, internet, all gone, like at same time? Not possible.

Sam: Forgot dial tone

Astrid: I meant that by 'phones'

Sam: Is there a radio?

Astrid: No.

Sam: I should ask those kids who are breaking the candy machine for a Twix…

Quinn: YEAH! Ask if they can get me a Snicker!

Astrid: Fifteen…

Quinn: No, I'm pretty sure they were ten years; see you're not that smart

Astrid: Not them, moron, the kids in my class, duh. I was the only fourteen year old!

Sam: Josh was fifteen in our class

Quinn: So? *smirks*

Sam: Fifteen and he disappeared

Quinn: *tries to make sense of every person over fifteen in school disappears*

Astrid: It wasn't the whole school

Quinn: *confused*

Astrid: Phones and TV too, not to mention internet.

Quinn: Not funny

Sam: Well it's funnier than your jokes…

Quinn: *glares at Sam*

Sam: Sorry…

Quinn: Let's check my home

Sam: And mine

Astrid: Let's look for Petey too

_Astrid logged off._

_Sam logged off._

_Quinn logged off._

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Lana: Is anyone on?

Lana: My grandpa disappeared!

Lana: I'm stuck alone with a dog!

Lana: Help!

Lana: I'm severely hurt!

Lana: I give up.

_Lana logged off._


	2. Chapter 2

So, um, chapter 2. It's not that good… I think. I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...?

_Italics_ means off/on line, or they no longer can chat.

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Your choice. **

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

Caine: I have a plan and it's a good one…

Drake: Do I wanna know it?

Diana: No

Drake: I _wasn't _asking you, DIANA!

Diana: Do you want me to tell you, or Caine to?

Drake: I prefer Caine, just because I hate you

Caine: …

Caine: Okay we take over…

Drake: And?...

Caine: Well that's it. We take over Perdido Beach

Drake: *shrugs* Seems simple

Diana: What about the kids here, Fearless Leader?

Caine: Well…

Drake: We could do something evil…

Diana: -_-

_Sam Temple logged on._

Caine: EVERYONE LOG OFF SOME RANDOM KID LOGGED ON AND WE DO NOT WANT FORSAY RANDOM KID TO KNOW OUR PLANS!

Sam: Wait who are you?

_Caine logged off._

_Diana logged off._

_Drake logged off._

Sam: -_- WHO ARE YOU GUYS?  
Sam: Oh wait, they logged off.

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

_Quinn Gaither logged on._

_Edilio Escobar logged on._

Sam: Oh there you guys are! You missed it! There were these weird people on and they scared me…

Astrid: I'm sure they weren't that weird. *smiles* We still haven't found Petey! He could be dying!

Sam: We don't know that.

Astrid: But I have to expect that he could be!

Quinn: He's not at Clifftop, because instead we found a Mexican

Edilio: Honduran, not Mexican

Quinn: *snarls* whatever

Sam: Okay… Astrid where could Petey be?

Astrid: The power plant, I thought I told you that.

Sam: Oh right, well we have to walk ten miles?

Quinn: I can drive, well I've seen it done, but I would love to try!

Sam: NO!

Astrid: No!

Edilio: NO WAY MAN!

Quinn: Thanks for being supportive…?

Sam: You're welcome ;)

Quinn: …

Edilio: We could take a golf cart…

Astrid: Can you drive it?

Edilio: Yeah, I know how

Astrid: Okay you can drive it there.

Quinn: And suddenly I feel rejected…?

Sam: It's okay *pats back* Edilio knows how to drive…

Sam: Kinda

Edilio: Yeah, kinda.

Quinn: I still want to drive you know.

Astrid: At least we aren't walking…

Quinn: Yeah, I guess that's a good thing

Sam: See its all good now

Quinn: Kinda

Sam: Yeah, kinda

_Howard Bassem logged on._

_Charles "Orc" Merriman logged on._

Sam: Great Hummers chasing us and yet they are on line…?

Quinn: *confuzzled*

Howard: Pull over the golf cart thingy Sam, and we won't kill you

Orc: yeh dud ust listn 2 us

Astrid: Wow, you mean "Yeah dude just listen to us," right?

Orc: no I mea yeh dud ust listn 2 us

Astrid: …

Astrid: We need to pull over, guys. I mean, fourteen year olds driving? Not really a happy story, you know?

Edilio: Yeah I'll pull over

Quinn: And then we get killed, right?

Sam: That's what's going to happen

Howard: Yep, you guys get killed

Orc: 'cuze we baet on u

Howard: Yeah, 'cause we're better than _you guys._

Astrid: Thanks for making us feel important.

Howard: No problem ;)

Sam: Look, we're looking for Astrid's little brother?

Howard: The retard?

Sam: Yeah, can you stop beating us it hurts in the heart, you know?

Howard: No I don't know

Quinn: There goes reasoning

Quinn: I don't like getting hurt for doing nothing

Edilio: Me neither

Quinn: See the Mexican agrees with me

Edilio: HONDURAN!

Sam: Okay can we like go?

Astrid: Yeah, please, I don't like watching people get hurt.

Sam: At least it's not you

Astrid: Yeah, but still, I don't like seeing people get hurt, it's not really a pretty picture.

Sam: Yeah…

Howard: All right, just remember the Captain runs the FAYZ.

Astrid: FAYZ?

Howard: Fallout Alley Youth Zone. Common sense, Astrid-the-so-called-genius-who-can't-figure-out-what-FAYZ-means

Astrid: Thanks for giving me a long name…?

Howard: Now go losers, now!

Sam: Okay, but who's captain?

Howard: *slaps self* Orc, duh!

Orc: yeh

Sam: Oh okay.

_Howard logged off._

_Orc logged off._

_Sam logged off._

_Astrid logged off._

_Quinn logged off._

_Edilio logged off._

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Lana: Hello? Is no one here again?

Lana: My grandpa is still gone, and the vultures are out of sight, but they are still around and my dog got attacked by a cougar and I am **extremely** bored thank you very much

Lana: *sighs* Well now I'm going to be alone because my dog will probably die, thank you so much for caring!

_Lana logged off._


	3. Chapter 3

So, um, chapter 2. It's not that good… I think. I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...?

_Italics_ means off/on line, or they no longer can chat.

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Your choice. ;)**

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Lana: Hey guess!

Lana: What?

Lana: I can heal!

Lana: Cool!

Lana: Wait a sec, why am I chatting with myself?

Lana: God, I'm insane!

_Sam Temple logged on._

Lana: OMFG A PERSON ACTUALLY LOGGED ON!

Lana: :D

Sam: …  
Sam: WHY DO I ALWAYS LOG ON WHEN THE INSANE PEOPLE ARE LOGGED ON!

Lana: For the record I am NOT insane

Lana: Well… I kinda am…

Sam: I'm going to log off…

Lana: No, I will

Sam: ok that works

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged off._

Sam: That was just as weird when those other kids were logged on before me

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

_Quinn Gaither logged on._

_Edilio Escobar logged on._

Astrid: THANK GOD WE FOUND LITTLE PETE!

Astrid: :D

Sam: Yeah

Quinn: Yeah now we don't have to hear you complain

Astrid: I DID NOT COMPLAIN!

Edilio: You kinda did Astrid

Astrid: WTF I DID NOT!

Sam: … did not know you knew what 'wtf' means…

Astrid: Of course I do

Astrid: It means welcome to facebook

Quinn: No, it means what the f**k

Astrid: … I knew that, Quinn. I just didn't want to swear.

Quinn: Sure you did

Sam: Oh hey! There was this weird girl on when I logged on

Astrid: Sam, you said that last time.

Edilio: Yeah

Quinn: And they turned out to be the really nice Coates kids.

Quinn: You know, because they seem nice

Astrid: …

Quinn: Well, at least Caine and Diana did

Sam: … Yeah, Diana seemed nice

Astrid: …

Edilio: …

Astrid: No comment…

Edilio: Agreed…

Sam: Well do you want me to lie? Diana seemed like a good girl

Astrid: :(

Sam: But not as good or beautiful like you, Astrid

Astrid: :D

Quinn: ok stop with the whole "love" thing

Sam: It's not a "love" thing

Sam: We're just friends, Quinn

Astrid: Yeah, we're just friends…

Quinn: And you're a freak, Sam

Sam: YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Quinn: Oh yes I did

Edilio: Guys, no fights

Quinn: Yeah, I'm with the Mexican…

Edilio: …

Edilio: HONDURAN!

Astrid: … I'm going to go log off. Petey needs me.

Sam: See you Astrid

Edilio: I'm going to log off too

Quinn: See you guys later

Sam: Hey, Quinn I'm also going to log off

Quinn: k

_Astrid Ellison logged off.  
Edilio Escobar logged off._

_Sam Temple logged off._

Quinn: WAIT DID THEY LOG OFF WITHOUT ME?

Quinn: :o

Quinn: That's it I'm logging off

_Quinn Gaither logged off. _

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Caine: See didn't my amazing plan work?

Diana: I'm really shocked it did

Drake: Well it was an amazing plan, DIANA

Caine: Drake stop fighting with Diana, go kill some random kid

Drake: k

_Drake Merwin logged off._

Diana: … Caine he really is going to kill some random kid

Caine: I know

Diana: …

Diana: HEY LOOK A UNICORN I GOTTA GO!

_Diana Ladris logged off._

Caine: What unicorn?

Caine: Diana?

Caine: Seriously, where's the unicorn? You know my dreams consist owning a unicorn

Caine: That's it I'm going to chuck Drake in a wall since you won't tell me where the unicorn is.

_Caine Soren logged off._

**Thanks to everyone who actually read this, please R&R. And by the way, there was an unicorn.**


	4. Unicorns, secrets, unicorns

So, um, chapter 2. It's not that good… I think. I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...?

_Italics_ means off/on line, or they no longer can chat.

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R AND I'M SOUNDING DESPERATE!**

**

* * *

**_Caine Soren logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

Caine: Thanks 4 ruining my dreams, Drake

Drake: no prob

Diana: He killed a unicorn, wats the big deal bout that?

Drake: Exactly

Diana: Did we just agree?

Diana: OMFG WE AGREED ON SOMETHING!

Diana: *dies*

Drake: :)

Caine: NO! DIANA DON'T DIE!

Drake: Die, Diana, die

Caine: *glares at Drake* im already matter at u Drake, so shut it

Caine: besides aren't u supposed to be watching Astrid and the retard?

Diana: oh yeah and aren't u supposed 2 be talking 2 Sam?

Caine: have him come on chat

Diana: k

Caine: Drake go

Drake: fine

Caine: oh and let me chuck u at a wall u deserve it, 4 killing my unicorn. Since its my dream of owning a unicorn

Diana. You. Dream. Of. Owning. A. Unicorn?

Caine: Didn't I tell u that?

Diana: no

Caine: well… um… yeah… I did dream that…

Drake: *laughs*

Caine: ok drake get off now or I am chucking u in2 a wall 3 times

_Drake Merwin logged off._

_Sam Temple logged on._

Caine: oh good, Diana, u got Sam on

Sam: She also told me that u love unicorns

Caine: *twitches*

Caine: ok Sam well I have 2 tell u something

Sam: wat is it?

Diana: do u want me 2 tell him?

Caine: no

Caine: Sam, we're twins so ha!

Caine: u take the poof b4 me

Sam: ….

Sam: !

Caine: I was expecting that

Sam: ok well um, 1 of ur goons is a murderer so HA!

Caine: since when does that bother me? I'm a (future) murderer so when does that matter 2 me?

Sam: well…

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Caine: I thought I told u 2 go

Diana: well he is an idiot, Caine

Drake: *glares at Diana*

Drake: u kno the genius, right?

Sam: Astrid

Drake: yeah her, well she escaped

Caine: YOU F***ING LET HER GET AWAY?

Drake: no she poofed

Diana: impossible

Drake: well it is

Sam: *is amused*

Caine: *steals Sam's computer*

Sam: HEY-

_Sam Temple was disconnected._

Caine: Drake u r such a moron

Diana: I told u he would mess up, Caine

Caine: yeh, u did

Drake: I did NOT mess up!

Caine: yeh u did

_Howard Bassem logged on._

Caine: y r u on?

Howard: this is Sam

Caine: how did u get on…?

Howard: Howard left the computer on so I knocked him out and got on bcuze I like cing u scared, Caine. Not 2 mention Drake 2

Drake: I'm going 2 kill u Sam

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Astrid: hey

Drake: … hey Astrid where r u?

Astrid: uhhh uhhh

Howard: ASTRID!

Astrid: Howard…?

Howard: no this is Sam

Astrid: HEY SAM LOVE YA BABE!

Caine: this is bcoming weird…

Caine: Drake, go kill Astrid

Drake: k

_Drake Merwin logged off._

Diana: well now there's no more Astrid the Genius

Astrid: I'm not dead… yet

_Quinn Gaither logged on._

Quinn: is Sam on?

Diana: wat u want 2 apologize 2 him?

Quinn: … mayb

Howard: QUINN U &$TTE#&*&)^R$%*#%^ *IY%R$%^#%^%R^R#

Quinn: … Howard…?

Howard: no this is Sam

Quinn: oh well srry bud

Howard: we'll talk l8ter Caine as of now Quinn and I r going

Quinn: … we r?

Howard: yes

_Howard Bassem logged off._

_Quinn Gaither logged off._

Astrid: Well, since all my friends left, and I have no one to talk too, and I should be running for my life from Drake, I'm going to log off too.

Diana: k no 1 wants u hear anyways

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

Diana: so Caine, hows it like w/ ur dreams crushed

Caine: I still have a chance in finding a unicorn

Diana: uh-huh

Caine: well my plan is still working

Diana: uh-huh

Caine: wat do u mean by 'uh-huh'

Diana: I mean: uh-huh-no-one-cares-and-ur-weird-4-wanting-an-unicorn

Caine: I AM NOT WERID!

Diana: yes u r

Diana: well we should go

Diana: since every1 left besides us

Caine: yeh, but now we can express our feelings

Diana: wat feelings…?

Caine: uhhh… OH HEY I FOUND A UNICORN!

_Caine Soren logged off._

Diana: Caine seriously

Diana: CAINE B SERIOUS!

Diana: oh he logged off

Diana: well I should log off 2

_Diana Ladris logged off._

_

* * *

_

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! And I am all for unicorns right now, so it is a bit out of character for Caine to like unicorns, but he does, secretly. **


	5. Chapter 5

So, um, chapter 5… I think I never update the top part. Watch it says chapter two on most of them. It's not that good… I think. I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...?

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

_Sam Temple logged on._

_Quinn Gaither logged on._

_Edilio Escobar logged on._

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Astrid: Well, at least YOU guys found me and not Drake… well he did find me, but you guys were quicker and such…

Sam: yeh

Quinn: jeez im bored

Astrid: we all r

Quinn: I miss the action

Sam: I don't

Quinn: well all we do now is… nothing

Sam: mayb Caine or drake will come on

Quinn: And Diana…

Quinn: she's rlly nice

Sam: yeh she is

Astrid: *rolls eyes*

Sam: again, not as nice, smart, or beautiful as u, Astrid

Astrid: :D

Edilio: could u guys rlly stop being all lovey-dovey

Quinn: yeh can u

Sam: WE R NOT ALL LOVEY-DOVEY!

Astrid: Well Sam… we kinda are…

Sam: WHAT? NO WE'RE NOT!

Quinn: face it, Sam, you're not

Edilio: oh hey a mineshaft

Sam: rlly where

Edilio: over there

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Lana: hello?

Lana: any1?

Edilio: hey

Sam: hey I talked 2 u b4

Lana: OMG PPL R ACTUALLY ON!

Astrid: Are you from Coates?

Lana: nope

Lana: wat's coates?

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

Sam: where there from

Diana: Hey Sam ;)

Caine: don't u dare wink him!

Diana: oh shut up caine

Drake: this is so amusing

Sam: and ur such a fail

Drake: oh shut up no one loves u

Sam: :o

Astrid: I love ya, Sam

Sam: YAY! IN UR FACE DRAKE!

Lana: I feel ignored

Quinn: me 2

Edilio: me 3

Edilio: so Lana where r u we'll come and find you

Lana: In the shack

Lana: c ya guys soon… mayb

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged off._

Caine: who the hell was she?

Sam: no 1 important, Caine, no 1 important

Astrid: Can we go now?

Sam: sure

Caine: … so where r u guys?

Sam: outside the FAYZ

Caine: rlly?

Caine: :D

Diana: can I come?

Diana: w8 they didn't mean it

Caine: dang

Caine: w8 y did u want 2 go?

Drake: bcuz she hates u caine

Diana: ^wat he said

Sam: so we'll b logging off

Sam: so have fun with ur drama

Sam: bye

_Sam Temple logged off._

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

_Edilio Escobar logged off._

_Quinn Gaither logged off._

Caine: Diana get Jack on

Diana: k

Drake: ah the lil nerd is goin 2 get on

Caine: oh shut up

_Computer Jack logged on._

Jack: so y am on?

Diana: I was wondering the same thing

Caine: were goin home

Jack: home?

Caine: coates

Jack: y?

Drake: andrews b-day duh

Diana: u should kno Jack

Jack: ok so it's his b-day

Jack: so?

Caine: we want 2 c if he bugs out

Jack: makes sense

Caine: ur in charge of tech stuff

Caine: im goin 2 leave so good-bye every1

_Caine Soren logged off._

Diana: I bet he found a unicorn

Jack: unicorn…?

Diana: don't ask

Drake: I better go 2

_Drake Merwin logged off._

Diana: huh

Diana: wonder wat their up 2

Jack: me 2

Diana: remember how deal Jack

Diana: and im off 2 c wat their up 2

Diana: so c ya

_Diana Ladris logged off._

Jack: now I better go…

_Computer Jack logged off._


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so um I'm hoping to make it to 20 chapters… but now it's chapter 6 so I'm doing good. It's not that good… I think. I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...? I haven't updated in a while because of stupid writer's block. Plus, I have softball and my team made the championship. I think I'm going to murder writer's block, if that's possible. Which is a big if! And it's thundering outside as I write this.

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

_Sam Temple logged on._

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Sam: What happened to Quinn and Edilio logging on?

Astrid: Who cares?

Lana: I'm with the genius

Astrid: How are typing and chatting with each other if we're plastered. Seriously, how is that possible? I'm pretty sure it's not even possible. Oh hey, I'm rambling.

Sam: I like it when you ramble… ;)

Astrid: ;)

Lana: That's it I'm logging off

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged off._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Sam: oh great…

Drake: wait, how are typing?

Astrid: SO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT!

Astrid: :)

Astrid: In your face Sam!

Sam: You seriously had to say something, Drake?

Drake: Yep, oh hey there's Caine…

Sam: Sh!*

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

Sam: Hey Caine, go away

Caine: wait how are you typing? And how did you get a laptop…?

Astrid: ONCE AGAIN SAM I'M NOT THE ONLY WHO THINKS THAT!

Sam: I NEVER ARGUED WITH YOU BABE!

Astrid: I know, I just like proving I'm smart.

Diana: And you proved it. Can you guys stop it with the whole love crap thing? It's really getting on everyone's nerves

Drake: She said it

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Lana: Ok, I couldn't stay away from the computer

Sam: I figured that

Caine: Once again, who is she?

Sam: Just some random girl who can heal

Lana: Hey! I am _not_ some random girl! I just happen to have showed up at a bad time. But it wasn't random. It was just awkward and a bad time and coyotes almost killed us, but still… it wasn't random!

Sam: Yeah, yeah, who cares?

Sam: Hey Astrid what are you doing?

Astrid: …

Astrid: nothing…

Diana: Hey Drake, shoot the petard

Drake: k

Astrid: God dmn it!

Astrid: Hey now we're not plastered!

Sam: Yeah, now let's run for our lives!

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

_Sam Temple logged off._

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged off._

Diana: well that went… well

Drake: It's your fault

Diana: no it's yours you have bad aim

Diana: Plus Sam burned your arm off (which was quite funny)

Caine: Yeah, it was

Drake: speaking of which… WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH MY ARM?

Caine: Put a Band-Aid on it…

Drake: like that'll do anything

Diana: how are you typing with one hand…?

Drake: don't ask

Diana: whatever

_Drake Merwin logged off to avoid questioning._

Diana: Not like I WAS going to question him!

Diana: god

Caine: well at least we know how to beat the poof

Caine: and I'm thinking about chucking someone at a wall

Diana: goody for you

Caine: Where's Jack?

Diana: Why?

Caine: No reason…

Diana: He's over in the corner

Caine: Okay

_Caine Soren logged off._

Diana: Well now I'm alone so I should probably log off because then I'll seem like a weird hobo or something and I don't want to be known as the loner so I better log off and I should stop rambling…

_Diana Ladris logged off._

**Tell me what you think! I did this quickly, so it probably has grammar eras, but oh well. Just review, review, review. **


	7. Coates Trio

Okay, so um I'm hoping to make it to 20 chapters… but now it's chapter 7 so I'm doing good. This chapter isn't that good… I think I didn't really use the book. But um, enjoy!...? I'm writing this while I'm in a bad mood, so I don't know if it'll effect my writing efforts. I'm also watching the last Star Wars movie. Seriously, the bad guys need to win in Star Wars. I hate good guys.

Okay, sorry for ranting...

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

* * *

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Caine: I had a bad dream last night…

Diana: goody for you

Drake: hey can we get back with my arm?

Diana: no

Diana: Let's hear about Caine's dream. This has to be good

Caine: good

Caine: I like sharing my dreams and life stories because that's what I do because I'm so amazing like that

Diana: Caine, once again, no one really cares

Caine: Anyways, so I had a dream where Sam took over the FAYZ and the big battle I had plan we had lost and Sam magically survived the poof and everyone loved him and hated me. It was a horrible dream I tell you. Horrible

Drake: Caine… that did happen

Caine: WHAT! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

Drake: *laughs* kidding you can be so gullible sometimes

Diana: That's not actually nightmare, Caine

Caine: yes it is, besides we all have nightmares

Caine: right Drake?

Drake: I never even dream, so I don't have nightmares

Caine: come on you had a nightmare when Sam burned your arm off that Sam had actually killed you and God accepted you into Heaven and you were pissed because you wanted to go to Hell

Diana: oh yeah, that was funny hearing him cry. Like it was funny when he wet his pants. Anyway, I should cut the stump off now

Drake: 1) That dream never happened

Drake: 2) DIANA YOU CUT OFF MY ARM AND I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH SO YOU BETTER NOT CUT MY ARM OFF!

Diana: 1) That dream did happen

Diana: 2) You can't kill me your dead

Drake: What's that supposed to mean?

Caine: 1) Diana we need Drake alive, so if you kill him, we'll have a talk

Caine: 2) Drake, face it, that dream did happen, and you were screaming and crying like a little baby

Caine: 3) Drake, you kill Diana and I will kill you

Caine: See now everything is settled, isn't that amazing?

Drake: I really wish I could kill you

Caine: You won't be able to without your right arm

Drake: That's it I'm leaving

_Drake Merwin logged off._

Diana: Thank. God.

Caine: agreed

Diana: So… how are your unicorn dreams coming?

Caine: well… not so well…

Diana: thought so

Caine: so what are your nightmares about?

Diana: Here's what their mainly about:

Diana: 1) You actually find a unicorn. I would be so creeped out that it's not even funny…

Diana: 2) In the "big battle" you have planned that you actually win and Sam loses and ACTUALLY takes the poof. I swear I would just commit suicide

Caine: *twitches*

Caine: 1) I probably won't ever, but I will never lose hope

Caine: 2) HEY! THAT IS SOOOOOO A GOOD DREAM!

Diana: 1) Good

Diana: 2) For you it is, but me, no

Caine: Why are we talking in 1 and 2…?

Diana: *shrugs* who knows, who cares?

Caine: Good point

Caine: I should probably find Drake

Diana: k

_Caine Soren logged off._

Diana: Why am I always the last one to log off? Seriously why is that?

_Diana Ladris logged off._

* * *

**Yeah, just the Coates ****Trio this chapter. I like it this way, because I don't like the good guys so much. Anyway, I was watching Star Wars while writing this, hopefully I didn't make it obvious. Now I'm going to watch "Role Models" so yeah… It's the Fourth of July…**

**But anyway, tell me what you think! Just review, review, review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so um I'm hoping to make it to 20 chapters… but *sigh* who knows, I may quit moving on to better things… such as taking over the solar system. Not that I planned on doing so… Anyways, I'm dedicating this to what's going on in London… just because those teens have no reason for the riot. Those kids need to be locked up in a mental asylum. I can rant all day about that, and I don't even live in the UK. Am I ranting? Or am I rambling? *sigh* Oh well… here it goes**

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Caine Soren logged on._

Diana: I seriously don't want to be the last person to log off again

Diana: I'm getting sick of it

Caine: like you say, who cares?

Diana: grrr

Diana: *sigh*

Caine: Hey I wrote a song

Diana: Great, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

Caine: great here it goes:

Caine: I've been taking over the FAYZ all day and when you hear the people shouting it's because they have no choice but to accept as their leader

Diana: that's amazing, Caine

Caine: :D

Diana: *sigh* sarcasm

Caine: I know

Diana: …. Anyways… isn't that a tone to a kids song?

Caine: well… kinda

Caine: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HUH? HUH?

Diana: because I know everything

Caine: well I will neither deny nor confirm on whether it is based off a kids song, however, I think the lyrics are so amazing, don't ya agree?

Diana: I'm logging off…

_Diana Ladris logged off._

Caine: she's just too scared to admit to my awesomeness

Caine: and that I will one day take over the universe

Caine: now I shall log off

_Caine Soren logged off._

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Sam Temple logged on._

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Astrid: seriously, Diana, why did you have to log on?

Diana: to get away from Caine *shudders* he changed lyrics from a kids song to 'I've been taking over the FAYZ all day and when you hear the people shouting it's because they have no choice but to accept me as their leader'

Sam: OH. MY. GOD. That's just as scary as his unicorn obsession… *sigh*

Diana: exactly

Sam: so is Drake dead? Did I kill him?

Diana: I don't know… he sort of left, I think he went to find Lana

Sam: dang it

Sam: I mean, yay, I don't have to feel guilt of murdering the psychopathic sadist Drake Merwin

Astrid: I agree with the 'dang it' part

Diana: me 2

Sam: ARE YOU GUYS TELLING ME THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE BY TYPING IN THE SECOND PART?

Sam: *sigh*

Diana: yep

Astrid: Diana, can we stop agreeing with each other? It's getting quite disturbing?

Diana: sure, so I'll disagree that it's not disturbing… even if it kinda is disturbing

Diana: let's never agree about something again

Astrid: deal

Sam: see, you guys are already becoming friends

Astrid: *slaps Sam*

Sam: OWWW! THAT ACTUALLY DID HURT, YOU KNOW!

Astrid: oh, I know

Diana: this is just as awkward as when I was talking with Caine

Diana: I'm out… especially since I don't want to log off last like every single other time

_Diana Ladris logged off._

Sam: so…

Astrid: so…

Sam: I think we should go on facebook and make fun of Caine for changing lyrics to a kids song and having a unicorn obsession

Astrid: there's no internet, sweetie

Astrid: so let's do it person

Sam: *shrugs* that works

Astrid: k, let's go

Sam: well we're sitting next 2 each other so…

Astrid: yeah so?

Sam: let's just log off

Astrid: that works

_Sam Temple logged off._

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

**Sorry that it was short, but my phone keeps buzzing and I think it's having a heart attack… if that's even possible. So, just review, review, review, oh and did I say 'review'?**

**Anyways, whoever can guess the kid song that Caine/I changed the lyrics to (sort of) gets Nutella. But that's just because I happen to have a virtual jar of Nutella.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so my ten-year-old cousin just died in a boating accident… so this chapter is for her :( She'll be missed…. Ah, I hate deaths, because just last year my best friend was killed. *sish* well here comes the next chapter…**

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Caine Soren logged on._

Diana: oh, god how come we're the only people on every single time?

Caine: well not EVERY time, but most of time… yes, anyways, can kill Sam and Astrid now? And why did you have to tell them about that song? What's up with that?

Diana: just letting you kno how much I hate you

Caine: ….

Caine: I love you, you know that

Diana: 4 like, the last time, NONE of us are capable of real love and never will we be we're only capable of hatred

Caine: right

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Diana: oh crap he's alive

Drake: shut up DIANA

Caine: yep, and it's not some phony

Diana: :(

_Howard logged on._

Caine: seriously Howard, quit logging on. Nobody likes u

Howard: this is Sam, I still remember is password and I like hearing u insult him so I'm going to keep logging on as him

Drake: SAM I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! AND I HAVE A COOL WHIP-ARM SO I'LL WHIP YOU TO DEATH AND I'LL TAKE YOUR ARM AND HAVE IT HAS A TROPHEY!

Howard: that's kinda of harsh…

Diana: Well it's Drake, what do you expect? Sam, why didn't you kill him? And Drake, what the hell happened?

Drake: Well Lana is speed dial five, (2=Caine 3=Jack 4=The Darkness 5=Lana) so I kidnapped her, then we got kidnapped by coyotes, and then we ended up in the Darkness's cave where he gave me this cool whip-arm so I can do the octopus dance!

Diana: … wow

Caine: I was going to say the exact same thing….

Howard: …yep

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Diana: damn it

Astrid: Nice to see you too, Diana

Drake: hey, have you learned to see retard yet?

Astrid: *twitches*

Howard: don't mess with my girlfrie- I mean don't mess with Astrid or I'll burn you alive!

Drake: I'm not scared of you

Diana: Sam, admit it, you are in _**LOVE **_with Astrid!

Caine: just like I'm in lo-

Caine: never mind

Howard: …

Astrid: Sam, are you Howard again?

Howard: … yes

Astrid: *sigh*

Astrid: well before Caine and Drake declare war let's go play pac-man

Howard: that works

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

_Sam Temple logged off._

Caine: well I'm bored

Diana: same here

Diana: why don't you sing Drake your new song?

Caine: *twitches*

Diana: *laughs mockingly*

Drake: *logs off because he is disturbed*

_Drake Merwin logged off._

Diana: well that got rid of him, Fearless UNICORN leader

Caine: If I wasn't in love with you, I would kill you right now cyberly

Diana: which we're not cap-

Caine: that's it I'm logging off

_Caine Soren logged off so he doesn't have to hear Diana's lecture._

Diana: SCREW YOU CHATROOM!

Diana: dang it I'm the last one on again

Diana: *sigh*

Diana: I guess I have to log off now

_Diana Ladris logged off._

**Sorry that it was short, but my mom kept yelling at me, so the next chapter I'll try to make it longer… anyways, review? Cuz u kno, reviews amaze me right now and I need some encouragement… and I need to buy a dress… oh crap, I HATE dresses… ah, sigh, I'll be back soon with my other story "Chatrooms: A, B, C, D." And another chapter of this!**

**Oh and if I start to ramble, let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it's been so long everyone! I've been busy… living… and watching Disney movies (the classic ones that were made before 2000, because once when the year 2000 hit, I swear every Disney movie that is meant for children is crap. That's just my opinion) and I've also been obsessing over Nightwish. Anyways in this chapter there will be tons of Disney references, just because I'm obsessing over Disney movies and Nightwish, which I stated previously, and now I'm going to shut up.**

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own gone, and don't remind or I'll go Drake and/or Caine on you. Maybe even gaiaphage too… if that's even possible. Well, it's your choice. ;)**

**PLEASE R&R well if you want too I can't tell you too… **

* * *

_Diana Ladris logged on._

_Caine Soren logged on._

_Drake Merwin logged on._

Diana: so, what's the plan, Caine?

Caine: *shrugs* am I supposed to know this stuff?

Diana: well, you know, kinda

Diana: what do you think, Caine? You're the leader of us, so you have to be the one with a plan

Diana: It's called common sense

Caine: well I don't have a plan so HA!

Diana: *sigh* why am I with a bunch of morons?

Drake: I'm not a moron, Caine is!

Caine: yeah that's-

Caine: HEY!

Diana: … well he's partially right

Diana: except, he's a moron too, so…

Drake: what do we do now?

Caine: oh! Oh! Oh! Let's watch Disney movies!

Diana: NO

Drake: I'M GOING TO HAVE TO AGREE WITH DIANA AND NORMALLY I HATE TO AGREE WITH HER BUT AS OF NOW I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE AND I LIKE CAPS LOCK

Caine: CAPS LOCK IS MY THING!

Drake: NOT ANYMORE

Caine: I… WILL… KILL… YOU…

Diana: *sigh* as much as I'll enjoy that…

Diana: you know, I've always been wondering, Caine, who is your role model?

Caine: it's more of role models, you see…

Caine: there's Eric Cartman, oh and the best Disney villain ever, the Horn King, I mean, he's creepy and can make an entrance and sometimes he still scares me

Diana: …

Drake: …

Drake: Chernabog is the best Disney villain…

Diana: oh god…

Diana: here comes a disagreement and then Sam and Astrid are going to come in and start arguing with us

_Sam Temple logged on._

_Astrid Ellison logged on._

Diana: … I totally just called that…

Sam: hey, what are we arguing about?

Astrid: this better be good

Diana: we're arguing about who's the best Disney villain and oh Caine's role models are Eric Cartman and the Horn King

Drake: I still say that Chernabog is the best Disney villain ever

Caine: no it's the Horn King

Diana: it's Maleficent, since she's like, almost my idol… almost…

Sam: well mine as well join the debate…

Sam: the best Disney villain ever is Jafar

Sam: I WIN

Sam: and one more thing… who's the Horn King?

Diana: oh he's in that unpopular Disney Classic called _The Black Cauldron_ which for a children's movie it is dark-natured which is why it didn't sell as well as the others

Astrid: well, I want to join this debate too

Astrid: but my favorite villain from Disney is a tie between the Evil Queen and Hades

Drake: Chernabog is a demon, the devil so he wins

Caine: yes but the Horn King scares the crap out of everybody

Drake: NOT ME!

Diana: Maleficent is, since she's the Mistress of all Evil

Astrid: so kinda like you?

Diana: … yeah, I guess so

Diana: it works

Sam: why are we arguing about this? Who the hell came up with this debate? And I already won, because I called it

Caine: I WIN, SAMMY, I WIN

Sam: only Drake can call me 'Sammy' because I hate that name…

Drake: HA! IN YOUR FACE CAINE!

Caine: go die in a hole

Drake: OH LOOK A UNICORN

Caine: I'm not falling it…

Caine: OKAY WHERE IS IT?

Diana: …there are no unicorns, Caine… sorry

Caine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drake: and you weren't going to fall for it…

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged on._

Sam: hey let's solve this debate

Sam: hey Lana, can you solve our debate?

Lana: possibly

Sam: Out of the Horn King, Chernabog, Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Hades- who is the best Disney villain?

Lana: oh god I do not want to get involved

_Lana Arwen Lazar logged off._

Caine: that totally just solved our argument

Sam: HEY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU TRY SOMETHING MR. I-LOVE-UNICORNS!

Astrid: well hun, it wasn't that much of an accomplishment

Sam: HEY IT WAS WORTH A TRY

Drake: QUIT USING CAP LOCKS!

Caine: IT'S MY THING

Drake: NO IT'S MINE

_Edilio Escobar logged on._

Sam: hey Edilio, who's the best Disney villain? And who gets caps lock- me, Drake, or Caine?

_Edilio Escobar logged off._

Diana: … FAIL

Sam: SHUT UP

Astrid: I'm sick of this arguing…

Astrid: I'm logging off…

Sam: NOOOOOO! I NEED YOU TO BE WITH ME WHILE I WIN WHATEVER DEBATE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AND I NEED YOU TO BE WITH ME WHEN I CELEBRATE MY VICTORY!

Astrid: … no… sorry hun, but you're by yourself

_Astrid Ellison logged off._

Sam: … damn

Diana: well how do we decide who's the best Disney villain?

Sam: *shrugs* let's just not argue anymore about this…

Sam: since we're fourteen and shouldn't be watching Disney movies

Caine: too late for that…

Sam: *sigh* that is true, that is true

_Sam Temple logged off._

Diana: I will not be the last one to log off

Caine: either will I

_Diana Ladris logged off._

_Caine Soren logged off._

Drake: hello

Drake: I just went to Taco Bell and now I'm back

Drake: hello?

Drake: guys?

Drake: am I by myself?

Drake: hey does that mean I won?

Drake: I TOLD YOU THAT CHERNABOG WAS THE BEST DISNEY VILLAIN EVER! I TOLD YOU ALL AND DID ANY OF YOU LISTEN? NO, YOU DIDN'T!

Drake: now good day

_Drake Merwin logged off._

* * *

**Well, wasn't that somewhat funny? Anyways, I understand that it is impossible for Drake to get Taco Bell, but um… I had Taco Bell so it was… necessarily… And I hope you liked this chapter, and I do realize how OOC that this story is, so yeah… **

**Anyways, I'm rambling. I always ramble. Have I ever mentioned my rambling? Oh, I probably did, so now I will shut-up.**


End file.
